


Good Enough to Eat

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a new kink that he wants to try, and if Levi had actually been paying attention and not been so sarcastic when they were discussing it then he probably would've seen this coming a lot sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cissy88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy88/gifts).



> So this would not have been written if I hadn't seen [this post](http://cissyswonderland.tumblr.com/post/110563265115/1-and-3-d) by the lovely Cissy, so yeah I basically dedicate this to you, hope you don't mind :) It blasted through my writers block like some kind of porny battering ram so thanks! Rimming up ahead, it's kind of the whole point of this one shot haha ~~I tried~~ , just so you know if you haven't checked the tags. Ignore how bad the title is please, or at least laugh a little (￣▽￣)ノ Now I can tick another kink off my writing list~
> 
> Fun fact: I listened to Beyoncé's 'Blow' over twenty times while writing and editing this, what a queen ♥

 

“Ready, Levi?”

 

Briefly, out of habit more than necessity, Levi goes through his mental checklist; they have eaten dinner and he has cleared away all the mess and washed up the plates, and he has showered and cleaned himself thoroughly in preparation for this. Even though that had been long enough ago for his hair to be dry once more, perfectly straight and brushing his temples like always, he can still feel the warmth of the water on his skin.

 

Fully clothed, he can also feel the heat of Eren's gaze on him as he stands with his head lowered, just slightly, just enough for Eren to see that he _is_ ready. Ready and waiting.

 

The safewords flash through his head too, before he pushes it all to the side and settles completely.

 

He breathes deeply, stays relaxed. He’s being toyed with tonight, he can already tell. There’s too much distance between where he is in the middle of the room and where his lover sits casually on the edge of their bed. He breathes. Eren speaks again.

 

“Good. Look at me, Levi.”

 

On the next exhale, Levi blinks and then meets Eren's eyes. The dimmed lamp on the bedside table is creating warm, orange catch lights over his green irises. As they watch each other, Levi can see Eren's pupils dilate a little more, just before the young man smirks and leans forward, standing in one fluid motion. Levi wants to drop his gaze just a little lower, wants to memorise the way that Eren's abdominals bunch and relax as he moves, but he keeps the eye contact, unwavering. When the corners of those eyes wrinkle with a smile, Levi knows he made the right choice; he gives a small smile in return and waits.

 

Eren walks over and then circles Levi, who stares forward at the opposite wall. He takes his time, so much so that Levi begins to anticipate a touch that never comes, and when Eren is back in his line of sight he releases the tension in a shaky breath through his nose.

 

A hand comes up to card through his hair, fingers combing from his forehead backwards over his scalp, and Levi lets his eyes close so that he can concentrate on the sensation before it is gone. His neat, off-centre parting is ruined but he doesn’t care. Eren's face says that the new look is better for whatever he is thinking of.

 

Oh, he is definitely playing games tonight. Complaining barely crosses Levi's mind.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Any hesitation Levi feels comes only from the fact that he had expected to be ordered to strip, as is Eren's usual way if Levi is not already naked or if he doesn’t take charge physically and undress him himself. But the half second it takes for him to catch up is not noticeable and he presses their lips together softly. Then rougher. Eren likes kisses after all, and Levi has given and received more from him than anyone else, at least three times over.

 

However no hands come up to hold his waist, or his jaw, and he can’t help but frown slightly at the missing touch. Plus, he is having to rise up to his toes to continue the kiss, since Eren is not bending down to meet him halfway. It does give him the chance to grip Eren's firm shoulder muscles though, for the excuse of balance. He squeezes his deltoids – they’re tenser than they should be, work must have been hard today – and at the same time angles his head a little more to the left. The result of his effort is a low groan that he swallows greedily. Levi himself is determined to stay quiet for now, although his breathing has picked up. He has his own ways of working his lover up, and silence is one of them. For tonight, he will see what Eren has in store before giving away too much with his voice. It’s only fair.

 

The bed and side table are both suspiciously lacking any of their usual items, he has noticed, and his curiosity flares.

 

Eren pulls back, eyes dark, and Levi spots the glimpse of amusement in them a split second before it happens. He had stepped forward, just one step, in an attempt to chase those soft lips, and Eren quickly takes advantage of the reaching position and sweeps him around in a half-circle. Levi feels the back of his calves hit the bed and then he’s looking at the ceiling and mildly dizzy. The world has tilted but, finally, there is a hand on him, splayed over his ribs on one side, and it is that that grounds him.

 

Another kiss helps too, although dizziness and general light-headedness are much the same.

 

A suck and then a bite on his lower lip and Levi's air is gone. Eren is straddling him, his thighs pressing Levi's together and pinning him down, and the familiar weight has him hardening in his pants. Eren's thumb brushes over his nipple, easily felt through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and Levi adds his own teeth to the kiss until Eren switches to pinching and pulling. He gasps at the sharp pain and tilts his head back when the rush of blood returning to the sensitive area brings nothing but stinging pleasure. Eren moves down his exposed neck gently, in contrast to his hand, and Levi's eyelids flutter closed. Eren's other hand pushes the hem of his t-shirt up to his neck, and then he’s licking a hot line over his sternum and up to the hollow of his throat while his fingers play with Levi's chest. Levi keeps his own hands by his side in a show of control, but can’t help digging his nails into the sheets whenever Eren does something particularly nice. Which is often. Eren knows what he’s doing. A love bite on the side of his neck has Levi arching upwards, teeth clenched to hold back any noise, and even with his limited range of movement, it presses their erections together just right. There’s almost enough pressure to have Levi slip up and say something, but he catches himself just in time.

 

Eren, on the other hand, does not.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Levi. Hands. Up,” he says, voice husky in a way that goes straight to Levi's cock. But he has no time to think about that. He opens his eyes at the order, processing that Eren must mean he needs to put his hands up above his head on the bed, not up in the air, and is quick to do so.

 

Fingers curled, wrists together, he stretches his arms towards the pillows and lets Eren shuffle him closer to the centre of the bed. His shirt is removed without a second thought, and Levi keeps his arms where they are even though he would more than love to reach down instead, to Eren's lower half. He is right to stay still, as soon there is a warm hand around each of his wrists, securely pinning them in place. Eren holds him tight enough that he has barely any give, but it’s not painful, and then the brunet starts rubbing tiny circles into the delicate skin of his inner wrists. Looking up, Levi takes in the gentle expression on the other’s face, reading the silent question there. “ _Are you okay?”_ it asks, and Levi flexes his fingers once before nodding reassuringly. Eren kisses his forehead in answer, and then Levi feels the sheets move as he spreads his knees and lowers his hips so that his crotch rubs heavily against Levi's.

 

Levi strains against the hold without thinking and lets out his first word of the night. It could have been an expletive, he knows many and never censors himself, but instead it is his lover’s name that passes his lips.

 

“ _Eren._ ” It’s a little louder than he’d meant it to be, but he can’t take it back. Doesn’t want to when he sees the way Eren's eyes light up, more black than green now, fiery and determined. The lamplight plays off his tousled hair, and makes his tan skin glow. Levi can do nothing but watch Eren's muscles shift and dance as he rocks his hips forwards and back. The difference in height makes it possible for Eren to get them in the position he wants, stretched out over Levi, looking predatory in every sense of the word.

 

Levi wishes, not for the first time, that he could see what Eren's back muscles look like when he does this.

 

Grinding has always been Eren's thing, hot and fast and messy. Levi teeters between enjoyment and tolerating, needing more stimulation than what he’s getting but unable to say it. The sweatpants he’s still wearing – Eren has done this on purpose, goddamnit – are loose but thick, and trapped within the confines of them and his underwear, Levi can’t get friction where he wants it most. His thighs are being kept mostly pressed together again, too. Eren is in dark-wash jeans, an older, comfortable pair, Levi knows, but the unforgiving denim doesn’t deter him from his rutting; Levi can guess that he probably likes it more like this. He imagines that Eren's cock must be pressed right up against the seam of his fly, giving him no reason to take them off.

 

There’s a small furrow between his brows as he picks up the pace, getting harsher with his movements. Levi squirms beneath him in the little room he has, his toes curling when Eren rubs him the right way, biting his lip too hard when Eren drops his head and whimpers by his ear. The muffled grunts and pants that Eren lets out are enough to have Levi's arousal spiking again, but he can’t come. He doesn’t think he’s supposed to. This is for Eren, it’s what Eren wants, and Levi lets him take what he needs. They’re both being wound tighter and tighter. It is Eren who snaps first, his fast rhythm faltering and less controlled.

 

When he climaxes is when the grip on Levi's wrists verges on uncomfortable, but as the tension leaves Eren's body, he is slowly released from the hold. Levi's heart is pounding in his chest, but Eren has to massage his arms to get his circulation flowing properly to his hands again. It shouldn’t leave a bruise, but Levi doesn’t care either way. Eren hums as he nuzzles Levi's flushed cheek, so deep it’s almost a growl, leaving a line of kisses from his hairline to his jaw as Levi rolls his joints a few times. He thinks to say something again, but finds his throat is too dry, so he simply lies there, coming back from the edge as Eren travels downwards, a trail of low-burning coals left in his wake.

 

Eren moves to take his jeans off first, since every movement is now unpleasantly rough on his oversensitive skin, leaving on his boxer briefs – Levi doesn’t want to think of how messy he will be later, and doesn’t know why he doesn’t clean himself up now. Next go Levi's sweatpants, and then his underwear in one pull, no attention paid to the large wet patch on the front of them. His erection throbs at the touch, but no mouth or hand wraps around it like he thinks it’s going to. Eren leisurely strokes from Levi's thighs to his hips and back down again. Looking at him through half-lidded eyes, Levi tries to regulate his breathing again. When Eren hooks his hands under the backs of his knees and pushes them upwards, Levi automatically reaches to hold them in place by his chest.

 

He is surprised when Eren keeps pressing, folding him in half until his hips are lifted higher off the bed, most of his weight now on his shoulders and upper back. Surprise doesn’t even begin to cover it when Eren opens his mouth and his tongue darts out to lap over the pucker of his hole. Levi sucks in a sharp breath and freezes.

 

Well, this is new.

 

Levi only considers calling red and retracting his consent for the split second it takes to gain back most of his composure, realising that it would be an overreaction. It’s not that bad. So then he wonders if it’s enough to call amber just to stop and ask Eren what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, but remembers that they have talked about this already – recently in fact, so Eren must have been planning this and Levi just hadn’t picked up on the clues. It isn’t a hard limit of his, just something he’s never really been willing to try, certainly not to do to another person. But Eren has put his mouth on every inch of his body except that place before now. And he trusts Eren completely, wholeheartedly. There’s no way he would let him close like this otherwise. The fact that Eren is giving him time right now to sort his thoughts out, giving him a chance to safeword even though he has never had to, makes him trust him even more.

 

The timing is a little inappropriate, admittedly, but Levi swears he can feel his heart swell. He blushes self-consciously at his current state.

 

“Levi? I _want_ to do this. Let me do this for you.” The feel of Eren's breath ghosting between his cheeks makes Levi visibly shudder, thoughts scattering for a moment before he can gather himself. Eren's intense gaze is boring into him, passionate even while he stays absolutely still, strong arms holding Levi in place. That look never fails to stir Levi up. He nods twice. “No, come on, Levi. Say it.” Levi scowls, but his expression must not be as intimidating as it usually is; either way Eren is immune. His skin is burning, especially where Eren is touching him. He feels too vulnerable, but the thrill…

 

The thrill he also feels is undeniable.

 

“Yes,” he murmurs, nearly inaudible, and Eren tilts his head playfully to say he hadn’t heard him. Levi grits his teeth, swallowing and taking a deep breath. “Yes, I- I fucking want you, Eren, shit, _please_.”

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Levi,” Eren says confidently, and then Levi's hands are flying down to cling to something, anything, because Eren licks a hot stripe over his perineum. Blunt fingernails claw at Eren's bare thigh while his other hand fists the sheets on the other side, next to where the taller is kneeling.

 

Levi can do nothing but make choked noises in his throat as Eren tests how far he can push him with only short, teasing contact. He flattens his tongue as he licks every part he can reach, focusing on the areas that make Levi's eyes roll back in his head. When Eren purposely blows air over the places he has left slick with saliva, a shiver races up Levi's spine, a high whining sound leaving him before he can stop it. He can feel Eren's lips stretch into a smirk and digs his nails harder into Eren's leg to show him he is not amused. Honestly, the sensations he’s feeling are no joke. He didn’t know it could feel like this, so quickly, warmer than Eren's fingers and so _good_.

 

That hot tongue circles his hole twice, and Levi tenses reflexively before relaxing and surrendering to the pleasure. Eren laps at him, using more pressure each time, until he stiffens his tongue and pushes it inside, past the twitching muscle. The arm around Levi flexes to keep him steady as he twists at the new feeling and tosses his head to the side, moaning loud and unashamedly.

 

“Oh, f-fuck, _ah,_ ” Levi moans, as Eren makes shallow thrusts in and out, over and over. His cock is dripping onto his stomach, leaving his abs sticky with pre-cum, but Levi can’t find it in himself to care. As long as Eren keeps going he doesn’t care about anything else. He can only focus on how his nerves are bursting with electricity, tingling right down to his toes. When Eren gives a first experimental suck, right over his sensitive hole, Levi's whole body jerks without his permission, mouth open in a silent scream. Then suddenly his hips are back on the bed, bouncing slightly with how roughly Eren must have dropped him, and Levi has to blink past the glaze in his eyes to see Eren looking at him.

 

“Flip over, I want you on your knees,” he orders gruffly, excitement alight in his eyes. Levi recognises it as the look Eren gets when he sees a challenge. He eagerly follows the direction, although his legs are shaky, grabbing a pillow to rest his head on and spreading his knees, ass in the air.

 

Eren groans at the sight before him, smoothing a hand down Levi's spine so that he bows his back even more, exposing his hole perfectly for Eren to tease all over again. A kiss is pressed to his lower back in praise.

 

“Fuck I- _hah_ , fuck, just fuck me now,” Levi pants, glancing over his shoulder and trying not to sound as desperate as he feels. Eren quirks an eyebrow and admires his dishevelled appearance, the flush all over his pale skin and the way the light creates artistic shadows over the planes of his broad back.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you. But tonight you don’t get my cock, I’ll make you come with my tongue, just like this.” Eren uses both hands to grope Levi's ass as he bends down to put his mouth on him again, pushing inside without hesitation. He pulls Levi's cheeks apart so that he can probe deeper, humming when he hears Levi's breath hitch and stutter, and feels him start to rock his hips back.

 

The vibrations make Levi's legs quiver and his cock throb. Goosebumps appear on his skin despite the sheen of sweat already there. He bites his lip and then releases it a second later so that he can gasp and moan. Eren moves to add a finger beside his tongue, picking up the pace, and Levi matches the rhythm after a moment of lost coordination. Warm hands squeeze his ass while he can only clutch at the pillow underneath him. The coil in his belly is getting tighter, and he has the fleeting thought of wanting something bigger inside him even though Eren has said he can’t have it. He just knows that that would be enough to send him over the edge. He’s so close that he is willing to beg, just once.

 

“Eren, _nngh_ , ah- I need more, d-don’t stop.” He makes sure to say it loud enough for Eren to hear, but doesn’t look back to check, hiding his face instead. But a moment later, Eren moves his hands inwards, removing his mouth and replacing it with both of his thumbs, wasting no time in pulling them apart and spreading him. Levi keens at the stretch, just what he had wanted, and then cries out even louder when Eren's tongue comes back to flick at his rim and dip inside. Levi throws his head back, eyes wide. Eren alternates quickly, fucking Levi with his mouth, penetrating as far as he can and listening to Levi lose all of his restraint.

 

His honest sounds mingle with lewd, wet noises Eren is making behind him, and his untouched cock starts twitching just before spurts of white shoot from the tip and onto the clean sheets. Levi trembles through his orgasm, Eren helping him ride it out for as long as possible before pulling away and letting Levi slump to the side, boneless.

 

Chest heaving, he recovers gradually, hearing Eren walk off to the bathroom and come back to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Levi lazily turns his head to kiss back properly, after noting that Eren smells freshly of mint. The soiled sheet is stripped out from underneath him and then Eren is lying down by his side, pulling him in close to his chest.

 

“That was _perfect_ , Levi, thank you. You did so well.” Levi is almost embarrassed by how happy Eren sounds, and he closes his eyes and lets his words wash over him. It seems that they had both enjoyed the new kind of sex, not just him.

 

“I hope you cleaned up properly,” he mutters without bite, too tired to deal with Eren's endless energy.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren replies softly, used to that kind of response and knowing that it means Levi is content. There’s a moment of silence only punctuated by deep breaths. “Hey, Levi?”

 

“What?” he mumbles, relaxed and peaceful.

 

“I think you squeaked at one point.”

 

Levi uses the last of his strength to extract himself from Eren's long limbs and promptly pushes the brunet off the bed. The thud of him hitting the floor is followed by laughter, and Levi can’t fight the way his lips curl up in response to the beautiful sound.

 

“Shut up, idiot.”

 


End file.
